


Trio

by MarbleAide



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim, Kon, and Bart have just always done everything together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just pure smut because I wanted more DPing in the DC fandom

The three of them have always been together, or at least that’s how it feels. And not even in the sexual way, just the together way—the ‘never being too far away’ way or the ‘always got your back’ way or, one of Bart’s favorites, the ‘calls in the middle of the night that lead to adventures’ way. Technically, it wasn’t even ‘three’ when the sex stuff started. Tim and Kon started that with Bart just sort of falling into it. 

Tim and Kon were still teenagers when they started to fuck—they weren’t dating or exclusive, they were just dumb kids who wanted to experiment and liked the way it felt. It help them get some stuff hashed out, like Tim’s love of his bruises getting touched too hard or Kon’s love of his partners riding him.

Bart came in a little after, not like they were hiding it from him, but at a certain point when Bart accidentally ran into a room already occupied by his two best friends fucking, well, he just sort of stuck around.

At first, it’s just him watching. It was only awkward for the first two times, after that when Kon starts thrusting up into Tim his movements don’t falter and Tim stops blushes as brightly. Bart would sometimes sit around, lay on his stomach on the same bed and just stare, analyze, capture every moment frame-by-frame of Tim throwing his head back and Kon sighing. Sometimes, he’d get bored after a few minutes and wander off, or start up playing a video game while waiting for them to finish.

Slowly, he started asking a few questions here and there—about how and why and what does it feel like? From there, he touched. Fingers playing against Tim’s skin, following the curve of his back and running up Kon’s chest when it merged with his. He memorized Tim’s heart beat, carded his hands through Kon’s hair, pressed against them both until he too was squirming. That’s when they turned into the three of them sort of way—when Bart stroked Tim’s dick in time with Kon’s thrusts into him, when he leaned in and told them both to come and licked the mess from his fingers.

It was all sort of downhill from there.

—

Bart was on his back, with Tim over top of him, kissing each other with more tongue then anything so the room filled with the wet out of them. Kon knelt behind Tim, one hand grasping firmly at an ass cheek while the other worked him open, two fingers already sliding into him smoothly.

“Fuck, Tim, swear to god sooner or later you’re going to want something bigger than my dick. You’re so damned easy to open up now.” Kon demonstrates by slipping a third finger inside of him, spread them out to press against Tim’s walls which makes him pull from Bart’s mouth with a gasp.

“God, Kon—if I’m so damned loose why aren’t you fucking me already?” Tim grounds out, rolls his hips back to meet the thrust of fingers.

Bart snickers below him, moves his hands until they’re splayed against Tim’s ass and pulls him open more. “He’s asking for it, better give him what he wants.”

It’s dumb but it works. Kon curls his fingers inside of him to drag them out, tugging at the rim as he goes and makes Tim groan in appreciation. It’s not a second later that Kon’s cock is slicked up and he’s pushing inside of Tim. It’s not like their first times where Tim stopped him every half second, or even the seconds and thirds when he had to ease his way in as Tim held his breath. No, now he pushes in without stopping, thrusts until his hips meet Tim’s ass and they’re both groaning when he bottoms out. The pace he starts up his hard, heavy, jostles Tim around on the bed making Bart the one who makes sure he doesn’t slip too far away.

“Feels good Tim?” Bart whispers into his ear, biting at the soft skin he finds there. His hands are now at Tim’s hips, fingers digging into flesh, moving around to find all the spots that make Tim hum in appreciation. Except right now he’s just panting, making sharp little ‘ _ah, ah, ah_ ’ noises as Kon fucks into him. He’s not even able to answer Bart’s question properly and Bart finds that hilarious.

“’S he still too loose, Kon?” Bart calls out over Tim’s shoulder, looks as Kon grins and moves, bends over Tim to wrap his arms around his torso, pulling Tim up, back pressed to Kon’s front, hips never stopping their movement.

“See for yourself.”

Kon’s grabbing at Tim’s legs, spreading him wide for an open invitation to Bart. Tim’s blushing from his face down as Bart moves forward, reaches down to trace his fingers against the rim of Tim’s hole where Kon’s dick is moving inside of him, stretching him wide. Tim shivers, squeezes his eyes closed as Bart pushes, collects leftover lube dripping down Kon’s cock before he pops the tip of his finger inside of Tim.

“Oh _fu-ck_ —“ Tim groans, throws his head back against Kon’s shoulder as his entire body quacks.

“Mmm, don’t think he’s reached his limit anymore,” Bart teases, huge grin on his face as he presses the finger in farther, traces Tim’s hole with a second. “Needs more to fill him up.” He pushes his second finger in, reaching until he can’t, scissoring them out.

Both Tim and Kon groan. It’s a new feeling and new ground they haven’t exactly come upon before, but none of them are saying no. No one says anything as Kon’s hips come to a stop and Bart reaches again for the bottom of lube. Tim’s just looking at him with blown out eyes as he pours the slick over his hand and returns his fingers to Tim’s body, pressing up into him right beside the dick already there.  All three of them are quiet as Bart fucks up inside of Tim, stretches his body out further until he’s able to squeeze a third finger inside, even if it is actually a tight fit. It’s all hot and heady and none of them wants to kill the moment by doing some wrong or saying something stupid.

After nearly ten minutes of Kon completely still inside of him and Bart’s fingers growing to be not enough, Tim finally snaps and glares at the speedster. “If you’re both not fucking me in three seconds I’ll go buy two dildos who’ll do a better job.”

It’s a low blow, a mean threat, but it gets the job done. Besides, both of them know Tim would never do that. And they both know they’re better then pieces of plastic any day. But Bart’s finally moving again, body just a blur as he slicks himself up and kneels in front of Tim, angles just right before he’s able to slide his own cock along Kon’s, all of them holding their breath as the head of his dick pops inside of Tim.

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Tim hisses and it’s all the reassurance he needs to move the rest of the way in.

The angle is really odd with so many people, but Bart’s inside of Tim along with Kon, pressed together to stretch him out further than he’s ever been. There’s a burn that races up his spine because of it, but Tim wouldn’t want this feeling to stop for the world. He’s hot, pressed between Kon and Bart, but his cock is so hard against his stomach he’s sort of not concerned about anything else besides the idea of coming right now.

When they start moving again, Tim sees stars. Kon’s movements are just as hard as before, ramming into him over and over again, thick cock hard inside of him, with Bart’s movements being quicker, sharper. He’s not at deep as Kon is, but he’s fast enough to make up for it, angled just right so he’s hitting Tim’s prostate so often he can feel Tim’s body shake and tense nearly none stop around them.

It’s all too much too quickly, the sensations never ending, so when Tim gasps not two minutes later as Kon and Bart sink into him at the same time, it’s not surprising that he comes all over his own stomach, smearing the thick mess over Bart’s as well.

It doesn’t make either of them stop though, fucking Tim through his orgasm until his body is completely loose and pliable, relaxed so both of them now slide so easily in together it’s nearly disappointing.

“Hold on—I’ve—I’ve got something,” Bart’s panting right before he pauses his movements.

Nothing happens before nearly a second, but then it hits both of them—Tim screaming with how over sensitive he is and Kon thrusting up into Tim so quickly and so hard he’s nearly scared he broke something inside of him.

Bart buzzes, fucking _vibrates_ , his cock jittering against Kon’s and the walls of Tim’s ass, sending Tim into a series of spasms while Kon can’t help himself and comes inside of him.

Bart’s just laughing as he keeps vibrating, snickers when Kon has to pull away and Tim’s a whimpering mess unable to move enough to get out. After a few more moments, Bart takes pity and stops, even lets his cock slide out of Tim’s loose hole, watching Kon’s cum slide out after it.

“Sorry, sorry, couldn’t help myself,” Bart’s still snickering, both of them giving him a glare. “Can I finish?”

Tim gives a grumble before he rolls over onto his belly, gets comfortable on the bed, before giving Bart permission to continue.

He doesn’t entering him again, but pulls him open enough that he can rub his dick against Tim’s wet entrance, puffy and red from abuse, shiny with cum and lube. Bart groans, taking himself in hand to quickly jerk off and add to the mess that is Tim’s ass, sighing happily when his own spunk lands before flopping down beside Tim while Kon places kisses at the tops of both of their heads before joining them in the bed and, after getting their breathing back, under the blankets.

Together is definitely always better.


End file.
